


Teachers Pet

by nfarious



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Blackmail, Diapers, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious





	1. Chapter 1

Ezra was a bisexual. He'll life was too short to settle that was his philosophy when it came to sex and life in general. That's why he enjoyed the forbidden sex between student and teacher he had with Aria. Ezra had another target on his mind. 

A day ago he was confronted by Aria's younger brother Mike. Mike stormed into his classroom after school. He slammed the door shut behind him and immediately started yelling and ranting how sick I was and that he wasn't gonna let his sister be peeved on by her pedo of a teacher. I let him ramble on before I tell him to calm down. I was about to tell the little guy that I was gonna break it off with his sister when he threatened to tell the administrator of my clandestine affair with his sister. 

I stay silent and the brat thinks he won. He leaves making a point to throw my stuff to the floor. I tell Aria and she is upset. I know she'll stall his talk with administration while I try to get some dirt I can use to have the bastard all to myself. I couldn't wait to teach him a lesson. He'll learn that you don't fuck with Ezra Fits cause he fucks back only harder. A week of spying and I finally hit pay dirt. I saw Mike sniffing Noel Kahns jock. 

I smiled when I saw the little twerp pocket the jockstrap. A while later and I over hear Noel talking about his missing jockstrap and how he's pretty sure some sissy fag took them. I laugh that Noel doesn't know how right he is. I make a point to make out with Aria in front of him. 

I glance every now and then and notice the scowl on his face. Just as I predicted he came after the next school day to tell me that he was gonna tell everyone what a perv I was. "Your not gonna say anything the only thing your gonna do is be a good boy and listen to teacher." I say. He is about to leave before I ask him how Noel Kahn smells. He stops dead in his tracks when I tell him I know he fancies Noel. " What do you want?" He asks pale in the face with fear.

"I want you to strip." I tell him. He does so but only after I threaten to show the pictures of him enjoying Noels jockstrap. He did and I smiled when I saw that as much as a jock as Mike likes to think that he is his dick was tiny barely three inches. "Your not a man but a little boy. Well boy get ready cause I'm gonna teach you what a real man is. I notice that he put his boxers back on. I laugh and tell him jokingly, " I think some briefs would suit a boy of your size better." At first it was jokingly but upon seeing his horror filled face at the thought of wearing baby briefs made me smile. Oh he'll never tell once I break him down.


	2. Chapter 2

I tell Mike that if he wants his dirty secret kept he'll do what I say. I tell him from now on he's to wear briefs and even ones with cartoons on them cause he's a little boy. I love seeing the shame on his face. He tries to argue till I threaten to tell Noel in person. He agrees. I tell him he has a week to do as I say. He is to take pictures of him thrashing his boxers. At the end of the week after school I want him to show me he can follow simple orders.

 

Mike couldn't believe that he was basically Ezra's slave. He took video of him tossing out all of his boxers. 

 

Mike couldn't imagine how life was gonna be from now on. Here he was at the store buying kids underwear. 

He was hoping no one saw him, at least no one he knew. He picked up several pairs including some Batman and Spongebob ones. He was about to check out when on his way to the registers he cut through the men's department and ran into someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike wanted to get his humiliating undies and go. He thought he was so careful. 

Mike didn't expect to run into someone he knew and worse someone who knew his family. He bumped right into Toby is his mad dash to pay for his items. 

"Whoa Mike where's the fire?" Toby asked who was a cop for Rosewood PD. but who took a side job as a mall cop to pay the bills. Mike tried to get past him. 

"Mike hey talk to me it's Toby." He said as he put a friendly hand on Mikes shoulder. "I got to go okay I got to!" Mike said trying to run past Toby. "Mike if you can't afford that I'll buy it for you don't shop lift it's not worth it." Toby said reaching for Mikes items. 

Mike tried to keep them from him. "No I'm gonna pay for them give them back!" He ordered. Toby ignored him he was shocked when he saw what Mike was buying. "Mike you do know this store has boxers trust me it's better for a guy your age here I'll show you where." Toby said. 

Mike knew Ezra wouldn't care what his excuse was he would be like you were given an order and you failed so now Noel will know what you did. The thought made Mike I'll. He blurted out "Toby I like them okay I like wearing briefs okay sheesh!" Mike takes back his undies and purchases them. Toby is left stunned. 

Mike returns home he's tearing up he had never felt so utterly humiliated. He got a message it was from Ezra "Meet me at my Cabin at six don't be late E." Mike looked and saw he had less than thirty minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike had to hurry. He opened a package of his new undies and slipped on a pair of Spongebob ones. They were White with a yellow waistband. Mike grimaced as they were a tight fit. 

He threw on a sports jersey and a pair of basketball shorts. Putting on his sneakers he rushed out then door. 

He ran to the bus stop. He waited. He then got a message. It was of course from Ezra. "Tick tock better beat the clock or Noel is gonna beat you up!" Ezra sent a picture that Mike knew showed him enjoying Noel's jock.

The bus came just as Ezra sent him a timer. Mike was getting sick to his stomach why the hell did he ever confront Ezra so what his Sister wanted to sleep with her teacher Aria moved on and is dating some book guy. Now here he was at the Mercy of him and worse is he was helpless. Ezra wasn't messing with Aria anymore. 

Mike was almost there just one more bus. Mike waited and waited finally the bus came. But as he was making the home stretch up the trial to the Cabin his phone went off. "Times up times up!" Ezra's voice came on. Mike ran to the cabin. 

He arrived breathless. "No Ezra I uh mean Mr. Fitz no please I missed it by only five minutes but it's not my fault! My bus was late it was late!" Mike begged when he got no response he began to tear up. "Please Mr. Fitz don't send it to him please I tried I did!" He cried. Mike heard clapping then the lights went on and there was Ezra. "What a performance how cute well it's not my fault you were late and I told you so I'm gonna send it!" Ezra said. 

Mike dropped to his knees "Please Mr. Fitz don't send it please I'll do anything anything!" He pleaded. Ezra smiled he had just the idea in mind. He threw a collar at Mike it had a dog tag on it Mike whimpered as he read it. It said Teachers pet on it. "Put it on now!" Ezra ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike quickly did as he was told. He snapped the collar around his neck. 

"Good boy Mikey bow strip to your undies now!" Ezra ordered. Mike teary eyed did as he was told. He took his shirt off slowly. Ezra knew what he was doing. 

"Faster boy you kept me waiting long enough what's say I just give Noel a ring." Ezra said. Mike quickly discarded his shirt. He began to shiver as the room was cool. He then pulled down his shorts exposing his tight little Spongebob briefs. 

Ezra smiled. "Good boy Mikey now crawl to me then get over my lap!" Ezra ordered. Mike did as he was told he was on the verge of hysterics but he didn't want to give Ezra the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

Ezra smiled as he traces the outline of mikes briefs. "Naughty boy who keeps me waiting gets punished so guess what boy time for your spanking." Mike tensed up. 

He hadn't been spanked since he was like seven. Ezra brought a hand down. Mike yelped in pain. Ezra then slid the briefs down and resumed spanking him. Mike squirmed and began to cry. It got worse as the spanking was painful him wetting was humiliating. Ezra noticed. He threw Mike off of him. "Really you pissed on me oh boy I'll fix you!" Mike felt his collar be pulled he started choking. Ezra decided mike needed a change of attire and discipline.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike desperately tried to get air as Ezra pulled on his collar. He was so scared he was gonna be killed. 

Ezra realised his grip and let Mike collapse to the floor laughing as the youth tried to catch his breath. "You pissed on me you no good slut how pathetic are you?" Ezra said spitting at Mike. 

Mike whimpered as he felt the spit hit him right in his face. He hated Ezra but he sucked it up as he knew Ezra quite literally had him by the balls. 

Ezra smiles as he notices the glare in Mikes eyes. He laughs as as easily as he glares a mention of telling Noel and he's that scared little boy. 

Mike whimpered. "Please Ezra let me go I'm sorry I'm sorry I got cocky I am!" Mike begged. Ezra laughed. "Apologize know ha laughable. No boy the fun is just beginning. But how it goes depends on you. See you made me angry with your little accident so you can either wear diapers and be my little diaper boy or resist and Noel finds out plus you'll be diapered and delivered to his door your choice boy!" Ezra said. 

Mike gulped. He knew from Ezra's tone that he was serious. Nike teared up but begged Ezra to make him his diaper boy. Ezra smiled. He approached Mike and patted him on the head cooing "Good boy." 

Mike began to sob. Much to the delight of Ezra. Ezra decided he needed to commemorate this event. He took his cell phone out and began to record Mike. He told him to smile and wave. 

Mike tried to comply but as he waved he began to sob. Ezra annoyed at this began to paddle Mikes butt. Mike begged him to stop but he didn't relent. He continued til Mike had a reason to cry. Ezra then filmed him in his agony. He then demanded Mike tell him of he would be a good boy?" Mike answered quickly fearing another spanking or worse. "Yes yes please make me a diaper boy please!" He screamed rears rolling down his face.


End file.
